bard_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Vix "D'Cannith"
“Will nodded toward Hadrian. “Look at the swords he’s carrying. A man wearing one—maybe he knows how to use it, maybe not. A man carries two—he probably don’t know nothing about swords, but he wants you to think he does. But a man carrying three swords—that’s a lot of weight. No one’s gonna haul that much steel around unless he makes a living using them.” ― Michael J. Sullivan, Theft of Swords Vix is the Changeling College of Swords Bard and is one of the three orginial members of the Party Crashers. He takes the form of a human child whose physical appearance is similar to his true form. He is notable for his distrusting stare, and his arsenal of weapons Description Appearance Vix, in his true form, is of the medium height and slender build that is common among changelings, with pale features and a plain youthful face. He has short platinum blonde hair, and his eyes are a deep green, that offset his otherwise pale appearance. Vix is dressed in an olive green trenchcoat, and tightfitting brown pants that compliment his thin frame, as well as a white dress shirt, and sturdy boots. He is also plainly well armed with a vertible arsenal of weapons, include no less than three swords hanging from his belt. Vix also maintains several persona but typically takes on a the mask of a human with a sun tan but otherwise identical features to his true form. Biography Vix is a wandering Changeling who found himself in the Forgotten Realms after a freak accident caused him to be teleported out of eberron. Since he has traveled with a Detective named Nox. Then he travelled under various guises until he took the form of Elena and began to travel with the Party Crashers. Vix joined the party when it orginially formed. Character Information Notable Items * Bird Pipes * Two small notebooks * a Jade Frog Statue Clothes * An eyepatch * a Chef's hat Weapons * 2 rapiers (one strapped to her belt the other kept in her pack) * shortsword(belt) * shortbow(strapped to the outside of the pack) * 5 daggers(two on the belt, one on her forearm, one strapped to her boot, one strapped under her armpit) * longsword(strapped to the outside of the pack) * shield (on her back) * light crossbow(strapped to her back) * scimitar(back) Tools * Thieves' Tools * Tinker Tools Body Parts * Ruvan's heart * The Blackspider's head Magic Items * The GlassStaff(spear) Abilities Bardic Abilities * Badic Inspiration * Song of Rest * Two Weapon Fighting Style * Blade Flourishes ** Defensive Flourish ** Mobile Flourish ** Slashing Flourish * Font of Inspiration Spellcasting Cantrips * Minor Illusion * Mage Hand * Presdigitation 1st-level * Sleep * featherfall * Healing Word 2nd Level * Suggestion * Invisibility * Cloud of Daggers 3rd Level * Leomund's Tiny Hut * Sending Quotations * "You, Thamior, Darkalis, you're all running towards something and it's never occured to that maybe some of us are running away."